The present invention relates to a quick release bicycle hub assembly which permits rapid removal of a bicycle wheel while at the same time permitting a secure assembly.
Generally, a hub for a bicycle is adapted to be mounted to a bicycle frame in a manner such that a main shaft, which extends through a hub shell at the center thereof, is inserted into a pair of fork ends of a bicycle frame, so that both ends of the main shaft, which protrude from the fork ends, are secured to the bicycle frame by means of tightening nuts.
This is a time consuming procedure and the nuts frequently come loose by vibration.
Also, conventional so-called quick release designs are not entirely satisfactory and may be difficult to use reliably.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an effective and easy to use quick release bicycle hub assembly.